


Hold it against me

by WORLDLWT



Series: Extended Prompts [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cops, Harry as a cop, Louis is a murderer, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WORLDLWT/pseuds/WORLDLWT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First line - He didn't expect to find blood on his hands when he woke up.</p><p>*send me more prompts you would like to see and I'll extend them* </p><p>*send me a line of dialogue or a starting sentence/scene/time/place and I'll continue it and post it here*</p><p>Of DM me on Twitter </p><p>Twitter - @WORLDLWT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold it against me

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT

He didn't expect to find blood on his hands when he woke up. He didn't expect another form beside him in a pool of his own blood. Or maybe a mixture of both and he clearly didn't expect a cop with emerald green eyes lifting him off of the dead man's body and handcuffing him for everyone in the street to see.Something about being pushed up against the cop car and being chained down. If didn't humiliate him if anything it pleasured him.

“Not too tight.You know I don't like them tight.”

He smiled sweetly eyeing the cop his hair was pulled into a bun and his lips were the color of your favorite candy. He looked at the name tag and smiled.

“Styles.”

He rolled his eyes at Louis, cuffing him rather harshly while pushing him up against the car harder. Styles leaned forward so his lips brushed against Louis’ ear.

“Don't tell me what to fucking do when you have another man's blood on your hands.”

Louis chuckled so the vibrations pulsed through his and the cops body. The cop pulled away quickly pulling Louis up with him. A small, almost invisible blush on his cheeks. Nothing anyone who wasn't Louis could see.

“You fucking freaks love the attention. It's almost like you like being cuffed. Do you like being cuffed Louis?”

Louis rolled his eyes and they started across the street to the cop car, flashing red and blue lights illuminated Louis’ happy face.

“Styles you have no idea how much I like being cuffed, especially when the cop is as cute as you.”

Louis leaned his head back so he was resting on the cop's chest. He looked up at him and batted his eyelashes.

“You're really pretty.”

The cop rolled his eyes and opened the door with one hand while still holding onto Louis.

“I already told you anything you say or do will be held against you.”

Louis smirked looking at the cop. A cop he had met before, multiple times actually. Every encounter the same.

“Well if that's the case how many times do I have to yell your last name until I get you held up against me?”

He held the top of Louis’ head and helped him  
into the cop car. He shook his head and a small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

“Now now Mr.Tomlinson how many times do I have to tell you that, that will never happen?”

Louis let his head rest up against the leather seat. He smiled at him and his green eyes sparkled softly.

“Well Mr.Styles will you at least tell me your last name? So while I wait out my sentence in prison I have something to moan when I'm jerking off in the bathroom?”

He blushed and leaned in further. So only Louis could hear.

“My name is Harry. Harry Styles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter - @WORLDLWT


End file.
